Sign Language
by belikovsroza
Summary: A/H. OOC: Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway attend the same highschool. He's been admiring her from afar, and she's been secretly crushing on him. What happens when he decides to confess his feelings for her in a form of 'poetry? Read to find out! Based on the song Sign Language by Kinetics & One Love. (First FanFic) R&R.


A/N: Sorry if this has a lot of mistakes, I didn't really read it over.

This is set in an alternate universe where both Dimitri and Rose are freshmen in highschool.

Third person POV

Dimitri Belikov: dark brown hair, just another average anti-social guy, his only friend is named Christian Ozera—another social recluse. Every day he would sit behind the infamous Rose Hathaway in science class and fantasize about running his hands through her silky brown hair. Ever since seventh grade, she'd held his heart. Oddly enough, everytime he has tried to approach her, she would step away awkwardly. It didn't matter to Dimitri though—the fact that Rose never talks to him—because he isn't really a fan of chit chatter._ "So what if she refuses to talk, her personality is what makes her perfect, and plus, she writes poetry for the school newspaper,"_ Dimitri thought. He's never told Christian about the way he felt about Rose, so nobody knows about his love for her. Today was a different day though; it was the day he decided to make a move on her, after 3 years of admiring her from afar.

DPov:

This is the day that I'm going to do it, I'm going to recite my poem to Roza and hope that she'll realize that I'm head over heels in love with her. I reread the poem that I spent so many countless hours writing then walked into my sixth period. I slipped her a note saying _Meet me outside the class afterschool, please? xDimitri. _After she read the note, she leaned over to tell her friend—Lissa, I think was her name—to go home, then turned around and smiled at me, giving me thumbs up. Oh god, her smile makes my heart just melt. After a long and tedious hour, the bell finally rang. I pack up my stuff as fast and possible and glance at the poem that I had written on the paper, just to refresh my memory.

"Hey Chris, I'll walk home today by myself, don't wait up," I told Christian as I walked out the class.

"Oh, alright, see you tomorrow"

I turn around just in time to see her exit the classroom, her hair blowing just like she's in a shampoo commercial.

I take a deep breath and start nervously with, "Yo what up tuts? I'm at the entrance of your palace,

And to think that I've been staring at Aurora Borealis

You shine so bright you could light up the sky

And Columbus with a compass could get lost in your eyes" I look at her face, and the only thing I can think of right now is _God, shoot me now, what the fuck did I just do to myself. She hates me right now doesn't she. _A few seconds later, a funny look crosses her face and I can't take this anymore. My heart shatters as I run out of the school and back home with tears streaking down my face.

RPov:

I stood there gaping as I watched him run away from me, I tried to say something to him but I couldn't, I can't. I haven't been able to talk since I was a kid. _I was born deaf for Pete's sake._ I tried to talk to him with sign language but my hands were full with the textbooks. Those damn textbooks. I wanted to tell him that I am in love with him, that I have been ever since seventh grade. I decide then that I would write him a letter (seeing as I can't exactly say it to him). On that letter, I wrote, "I want to show you that I care, but I don't have the nerve, I want to say I love you but I can't find the words. I wish that you could know how I really felt all of this time but no matter what I do, you can't see the signs." I wanted to include that all the poems on the school newspaper are about him, but decided against it since I figured it'd be a bit creepy for me to say that.

Third Pov:

The following week passed and Dimitri Belikov still hasn't shown up to school, he has no reason to, the only reason he gets up in the morning is to see Rose, but after the way she just stood there looking at him he couldn't stand to see her again.

"Dimka, there's a letter here for you," his mother, Olena, calls from downstairs with a worried tone.

Olena was getting worried; her son hasn't been eating much and refuses to go to school. She'd assumed that he was just sick, but this? This was just unusual. She tries to see what's wrong, being the loving mother she is, but he just won't open up to her. Dimitri stumbles down the stairs, grabs the letter and heads back upstairs. Little did Olena know that he had also taken a knife along with him back upstairs.

RPov:

I hope he got my letter, nobody knows of my crush on him, not even my best friend Lissa, and we tell each other everything. And I mean _everything_. Oh well, since I finished all my homework, might as well watch some television to pass time. I flip through the channels and stop when the usually boring news channel announces, "Local teen suicide, death caused by a knife to his wrist." That wasn't what makes me to stop on this channel though, no. It was much, much worse. It was the picture of Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov.


End file.
